


Testerone Boys and Harlequin Girls

by NoRestForTheWickedFic



Category: Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off (Music Video), Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom, rydon - Fandom
Genre: Concert, M/M, RRRYYYYDDDEEENNN!, brendon just passes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRestForTheWickedFic/pseuds/NoRestForTheWickedFic
Summary: It was those too-blue eyes that knocked him out.





	

(Brendon P.O.V.)

Images danced before my eyes, some real, some imagined. The screaming horde below swallowed half of my vision. I turned and locked eyes with Ryan. Over the clamor of the performance, he sang, “So testosterone boys and harlequin girls…”

I finished the line, “Dance to this beat!

“And hold a lover close!!”

My hands tightened on the mic. Eyes darting between the audience and Ryan, a haze threatened my vision. “Let’s get these teen hearts beating faster, faster… Let’s get these teen hearts beating faster…” The whole band quieted to a whisper and the haze over vision thickened. If my sight became any worse, I could fallen off the stage. Because it was a performance, the drums came back in for the chorus. Now, it was my turn.

“So testosterone boys and harlequin boys!”

Ryan came in for the second line, “Will you dance to this beat?”

“And hold a lover close!” The haze over my vision turned red and then, black. The multi-colored lights around me dimmed.

“So testosterone boys and harlequin girls!”

“Will you dance to this beat?”

“And hold a lover close!” I was hardly conscious by now, but I needed to finish this song. I could catch my breath later. “Let’s get these teen hearts beating faster, faster… Let’s get these teen hearts beating faster…” My legs gave out long before my vision faded. My mic slipped from grasp and clattered to the floor. When I crumpled to the ground, Ryan and Jon struck the final chord. In my blurred vision, I could see the audience hollering and bursting with excitement. Either they hadn’t noticed or they believed it was all part of show. Fortunately, Ryan realized it wasn’t part of the show and stumbled over to my limp body.

He knelt beside me and nearly bashed me in the head with his guitar. His eyes were wide with fear. Spencer and Jon, on the other hand, seemed less concerned. The lights and the rest of the stage had disappeared from vision by now. Ryan’s nervous blue eyes remained in my shrinking field of vision. Soon, all was dark. I knew that it was those too-blue eyes that had knocked me out.


End file.
